swordsandsandalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandor
Brandor is the largest and only known settled continent of Tritonia. All of the Swords and Sandals games thus far have taken place here. Being home to the Constellation Mirror, it is here that the Precursors landed and all known civilisations including Humans, Undeads, Golems and Floralisks to name a few. HistoryEdit Early HistoryEdit Very little is known about Brandor's history and when it was founded. The land was firstly inhabited by humans, who would later grow on to be very fierce people. Brandor was extremely popular for it's arena fights in Eldor Hath, where people would go on to fight to the death. After some time when Swords and Sandals ended a politician called Antares became Emperor, likely suggesting that he either succeeded a previous ruler, or even had the previous ruler deposed. Rise and Fall of AntaresEdit Antares shortly seized power, as shown in Swords and sandals 2 emperor´s reign . There, he gained popularity by heavily supporting arena fights among the citizens, but slowly ended up becoming very unpopular. Antares did place himself as a arena champion for gladiators to face, but one gladiator managed to face him, severely injuring Antares and killing him in battle. The CrusadesEdit After the unlamented death of Antares, notably many changes took place. The colosseum in Eldor Hath was abandoned, businesses in Eldor Hath all collapsed, the capital was renamed, and a monarchy was soon established, with King Lionel as the new ruler of Brandor. Even though peace was brang into the country, political instability continued to rage, as well as the rising concerns of crime in the country. A Long standing dispute with the resurrection of Antares, along with notable betrayals in particular, lead to a decimating civil war in Brandor. Antares was resurrected by Arglaxx and HeChaos the Scourge , but the trio all ended up betraying one another. The King's army, suffered numerous tight defeats against certain armies, but eventually rose up and ended up killing Antares by decapitation. Numerous economic problems followed, and the Kingdom began working to stabilize the shattered economy. Post-War PeriodEdit Recently, the Automatons migrated to Brandor in search of a new Gladiator to compete in the Ultrate Gladius tournament. Notably a few generals in the civil war became salesmen, HeChaos in particular. The economy was then stabilized, allowing more businesses to start up. Government and PoliticsEdit Since the death of Antares, Brandor maintains a pure form of a Monarchy Government. The government is responsible for the laws and welfare for the citizens of Brandor. The current royal family is the Lionel Dynasty. Although not stated clearly, the Lionel Dynasty returned to power shortly after the end of the Emperor's Reign. The monarchy appears to be more politically stable than it was during the reign of Antares. EconomyEdit As much as it may have enormous resources, Brandor remains a poor country. Political Problems, mismanagement and a civil war has greatly affected the economy of Brandor. Since the war ended, Brandor has a largely informal economy, where most people make a living by being shopkeepers and working in the Farming industry. The mining industry, which was evident in Swords and Sandals: Crusader , is notably underdeveloped, and possesses a wide range of minerals such as Gold. Since then, Brandor is economically growing, grown from a civil war.